


My Submissions For Otoge Hanami

by BravoCube



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: These are my submissions for Otoge Hanami a project for date sim games! I got to write for Ikki from Amnesia and Zen from Mystic Messenger! Shall I do more? Who knows!





	1. When Her Eyes Met Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Ikki one!

When it came to matters of the heart, things with Ikki tended to get messy to say the least. His mind drifted as he watched her get ready to go out with him for the night. They had dated for a year now, and still sometimes she was a mystery to him. He had always been good at teasing girls. Making their faces flush and making them stutter through their sentences? That used to make his day. He wasn't sure why exactly he enjoyed that so much. He knew it was a bit mean spirited, but it was all in good fun! Still though, with her, she always turned the tables. She was different from all the rest in every way he could fathom.

 

When she first started working at the cafe, it was her that made him blush a bit just by looking in his direction. Not a stuttering mess granted, but a feeling unlike anything he ever felt. A taste of what he had probably made all those other girls feel over the years. Like there was a balloon in the center of his chest. One that rose and filled him with a euphoria he thought he couldn't experience after all the pain he suffered through. There was also the butterflies in his stomach. The last time he felt that was when he was laughed at during a clumsy moment in Junior High School.

 

Ikki had actually waited a minute or two before he introduced himself. Of course, he didn't let this moment be seen, or at least tried not to let it be seen. He still cared too much about image to let his true first impression of this new employee show, love at first sight or not. He quietly ducked into the kitchen taking a moment to collect himself. Hand over his mouth as he blushed like mad. In hindsight, Shin may have been in there. He was either too focused on what he was cooking or was merciful enough not to comment. Thank god.

 

He remembered the feelings she gave him as well as he did his breakfast that morning. At the time it was hard for him to identify, but now he recognized it as love at first sight. For him it was a powerful enough emotion to almost knock him over, but something he recovered from surprisingly quickly at the same time. When he turned the corner to greet his new co-worker, one would never guess how he was feeling a moment ago. The fact he could even keep his composure when he taught her to make that parfait was another miracle!

 

“How do I look?”

 

Ikki was snapped out of his daze. The far off look he got as he daydreamed disappeared as his focus returned, and he looked her over. She had curled her hair for tonight and chose a pink dress with white stockings and heels that matched the outfit of her choice. He had no idea she was so good with fashion on top of everything else. Like he was thinking before, she was still a surprise. A mystery he would never completely solve. She had so much depth to her, maybe too much to explore in a lifetime. Honestly, though? He liked it that way.

 

“Enchanting.” Ikki said. His cheeks had heated up a bit, but he didn't bother hiding it for once. It was just her after all. “If that's not too fancy a word. It was the only thing I could think of. It would take a magic only you could work to look that amazing in just an hour.”

 

She chuckled walking over and holding out her hand. “Oh you~.” she said. “Come on. You'll have plenty of time to stare at me over dinner.” Ikki chuckled taking her arm. The way he did so was reminiscent of a prince taking his princess of choice to the ballroom. “As you wish. You've casted a spell I don't think even my eyes could manage, I couldn't say no to you, even if I wanted to do that.” She giggled as they made their way out into the cool night for another romantic evening. One that the two would fondly remember for years to come.


	2. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Zen x Protag one!

Zen looked away from the window in the taxi and back at his love. She was sound asleep beside him, but curled up against the adjacent window. It was peaceful in here, nothing but the sounds of tires against road and the muffled sounds of the city.

 

Yes it truly was peaceful. No wonder she had fallen asleep. He laughed a little. “Sleep tight, ae-in. You're going to need it. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” He took his jacket placing it over her like a makeshift blanket. “No worries though, either. It'll be a long drive before we get there. So you have time to rest.”

 

Zen glanced back out the window resting his chin in his palm. He watched the city pass by, trying to take it in. It would be his last time seeing it after all, for awhile anyway. He tried not to focus on it too much anyway. He had big stuff waiting for him. He had scored a big role in a movie. One that would skyrocket him to popularity. The thing was in order to be closer to where it would be filmed, it was much more practical move. He would miss the others honestly, but he was excited as well!

 

He didn't move around much, but despite that was interested in what he heard about this new area. It seemed really nice and apparently a lot of the more creative types moved there. Musicians, Artists, Writers and actors like himself. It was a nice thought, being around types that got his way of thinking and lifestyle. Still though, he really would miss the others.

 

Even the dumb trust fund brat...

 

After all despite the problems they had, it was apparently his idea to throw a little going away party for him and his sleeping lover. Jumin denied it of course, but he was the one paying for this ride. Paid for the best place in the new area as well.

 

He would have to thank him once they got there and settled everything.

 

Zen watched his lover and she mumbled to herself in her sleep and turned over. He smiled and giggled a bit. “You're so cute, almost as cute as me.” He teased to no one in particular. “...That's a lie. You're always gonna be cuter than me.” He let himself laugh a little.

 

Jumin was really nice about everything. It took me totally off guard. I feel kind of bad leaving everyone behind. I mean...we'll always have the chatroom, but it'll be awhile until we can see them again in person like that. You'll never hear me say it loud, but I think I'll miss that trust fund kid a lot. I'll have to be nicer to him now, be a little more forgiving when he gets all annoying and spoiled.” Zen pouted a bit huffing at the thought. His pride was on the line here! Admitting Jumin wasn't so bad sucked to have to do!

 

Still his bruised pride was gradually alleviated as he looked at her. He smiled at her. “Even though I'm sad about leaving...I'm happy I get to live with you like this. It's like we're husband and wife starting a life together...” He laughed nervously scratching his cheek. “Dumb idea right? Already thinking about that, I feel pretty silly.”

 

Zen leaned in before he even fully realized it. “I hope you'll consider it though. Someday soon would be best...” He lightly held her free hand, and kissed her forehead gently. “I'll be sure to treat you in the morning sweetheart.” He said.

 

His love shifted making Zen jump back a bit in surprise. She looked at him still half asleep. “Hmmm...what were you saying, Zen?” She mumbled softly.

 

Zen shook his head smiling warmly at her. “Nothing. Go back to sleep angel.” He gently rubbed her back. “I'll let you know when we get there.” She stared back at him with those cute sleepy eyes, then fell back to sleep without another word. Zen stared at her a bit longer, stroking her cheek, then leaning back towards his side again staring out the window at the passing city. Everything got more and more unfamiliar as they went.

 

With her by his side though, he wasn't afraid.

 

A new start with her would actually make him the happiest man alive.


End file.
